During makeready on a web printing press considerable waste can be generated. The images on the web must be properly registered and the proper ink film densities established to create a properly appearing image on a substrate.
The substrate printed prior to proper registration and ink density establishment is considered waste and typically discarded.
Variable cut-off web printing presses for printing a variety of substrates, for example for use in packaging are known. For example the GOSS SUNDAY 3000V variable cut-off printing press can print on cardboard, paper, plastic and other substrates.